


New Neighbour Continuation

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Anonymous: 'Continuation of the New Neighbors ZoSan AU? Pleaseeee?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbour Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Anonymous: Continuation of the New Neighbors ZoSan AU? Pleaseeee?  
> I had no idea what to do, and sunshinesthroughtheclouds and xkuramaxhieix from tumblr helped me out :)

The walk to the nearest Starbucks was slightly awkward, more so on Sanji’s side. He’d pretty much admitted he wanted to sleep with a guy he’d just met.

Thankfully said guy didn’t seem too opposed to the idea and had taken up his suggestion of a coffee.

“What was with the swords?” He asked, trying to break the silence, “Are you a collector or something?”

Zoro shook his head, his earrings clinking together with the movement, “Nope, I fight with them, I practice kendo.”

Sanji grinned, “I kick box and do a bit of my own style of Savate.”

The green haired man looked intrigued, “We should spar sometime.”

The blonde grinned, “We definitely should.”

Both men relaxed, settling into an easy conversation over preferred fighting styles and recent competitions.

“Shit!” Sanji looked up instantly at the distressed feminine voice. A beautiful, panicked looking brunette was barely holding onto eight bags of groceries, struggling to hold onto one bag that seemed very close to slipping off her beautifully dainty fingers. Sanji instantly raced forwards and saved her bag from the pavement. He introduced himself and instantly started flirting, taking the bags from her arms.

“Please let me carry these for you, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t have to tax herself in such a way. I insist you let me carry them to wherever you would like them” Sanji crooned, beaming at the now blushing woman. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and beckoned him to follow her.

Zoro stood in silent shock as the blonde disappeared from sight. The blonde had asked him out and then had ditched him not even five minutes later. Zoo snorted and turned around, Sanji didn’t need a tour guide, he’d be fine.

  
////

When Sanji had helped the lovely lady, Violet, out. He had forgotten all about Zoro. It was his instinct to help beautiful women in distress, how could he have not run to her rescue? Admittedly that didn’t excuse him for completely ditching the green haired man in the middle of the sidewalk after asking him out. It was even worse that the thought of his new neighbour and possible future hookup or boyfriend didn’t occur to him until the beautiful Violet mentioned him outside her apartment.

“Was your friend okay with you running off to help me?” Violet asked as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. Sanji grinned goofily, “What friend?”

Violet stopped what she was doing and gave him a searching look, “The green haired man you were with and left to help me?”

Sanji froze. Oh dear god. He gently placed the bags on the ground, murmured his apologies and took off running out of the building. Shit he had fucked up, he had fucked up real bad. As he ran he slowly realized he had no fucking clue where he was. He looked around, searching for a familiar sign. Shit, maybe he should have figured out where to go before running a kilometer in a random direction.

“Are you lost sir?” A boy with a thick mop of curly brown hair asked. Sanji nodded,

“Yeah I’m new here…”

“Where do you live?” the boy asked. Sanji pulled out his phone and squinted at the address, “The Sunny Apartment Building on Younge street.”

The boy giggled, “You’re about twenty minutes away. I’m headed there myself, want to walk with me?”

Sanji readily accepted his invitation and followed the boy, who he later found out was named Chopper, to the apartment.

“How’d you get so far anyway?” Chopper asked as they neared the building. Sanji grimaced and scratched the back of his neck, “I kind of took off running without knowing where I was.”

Chopper snorted, “You’re as bad as my friend, he gets hopelessly lost everywhere.”

Sanji shook his head, “It’s just because this is my first week here, I’ll have it figured out in no time.”

They entered the building together and waved goodbye on the third floor. Turned out Chopper lived two doors down from him. He glanced at his door before turning to his across the hall neighbour’s door. He should probably apologize…

Sanji took a deep breath and knocked quickly on the door. A pissed off Nami answered and glared at him for a minute before speaking, “Did you really ditch him? This idiot can barely walk in a straight line, and you just met him, so you ditch him?”

“Nami, I told you I don’t care, let him in if he wants to come in.” Zoro called, his voice sounded strained. She backed away from the door, leaving it open as she walked over to the couch. Sanji stepped into the apartment and froze in the doorway. A shirtless, sweat slicked Zoro was doing push ups in the tightest spandex shorts known to man.

Sanji watched open mouthed as the green haired man lowered himself to the floor and pushed himself back up, his arms twitching slightly with the exertion. Sweat dripped off of him, some of it slid down between his shoulder blades and down his spine, all the way to those shorts. Sanji let his eyes linger on the tight black material of the shorts, they left nothing to the imagination. The man had a perfect ass, and amazing strong looking thighs. Sanji could almost see himself between those thighs…

“It’s bad enough Zoro’s sweating on the floor, I don’t need you drooling on it.” Nami purred. Zoro glanced back and smirked at the dazed blonde, “Like what you see curly?”

Sanji blushed and closed his mouth, “As if, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier.”

Zoro let his knees fall to the ground and he sat back, “It’s no big deal curly, I don’t really care.”

“Right.” Sanji shifted awkwardly, pointedly not staring at Zoro. He heard Nami sighed, “Vivi’s coming over for a movie, wanna stay and keep Zoro company? He hates third wheeling.”

Sanji glanced at Zoro who shrugged. He turned back to Nami and nodded. The red head smiled at him before pointing at Zoro, “You need to shower first.”

Zoro sighed and stood, straightening his legs and letting his torso hang over so he could stretch his back. Then, slowly, he straightened his up, arching his back in an obscene way that had Sanji clutching at his nose. No he could not see how the muscles on his back and ass moved perfectly, and no his nose was not bleeding. He watched as Zoro walked out of the room, that hip movement had to be exaggerated.

Nami smirked, “This will be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there's no such thing as the Sunny Apartment building on Younge in Toronto. Younge Street is real though!


End file.
